Délire Onirique
by Nanola
Summary: Vous avez déjà pensé à épouser un des personnages HP, votre préféré ? Moi oui. Voilà ce que mon cerveau dérangé a pondu. Et bien entendu, personne ne m'a arrêtée.


**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sauf Nanola et l'histoire, bien que je pense que s'en vanter ne soit pas une bonne idée

**Bêtas** : Crapounette et Mirabelle31. Le pire, c'est qu'au lieu de m'en empêcher, elles ont cautionné.

**Note** : Ce truc a été pondu en une après-midi. J'ai eu l'idée en attendant mon train, comme quoi, attendre n'aide pas mon pauvre cerveau. Pas la peine d'appeler les services psychiatriques, je suis folle et j'assume.

* * *

**Délire ****onirique**

Ses parents lui avaient bien dit d'arrêter d'écrire et surtout de lire des fictions Harry Potter, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais, comme d'habitude, en ce qui concernait l'écriture, sa passion, Nanola n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert le monde du jeune sorcier aux lunettes et à la balafre aussi célèbre que son nom, tout le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

Et puis un jour, elle eut LA révélation en lisant une fiction : elle découvrit le vrai visage de Lucius Malefoy.

Pour beaucoup, cet aristocrate était à abattre car il avait fait partie des Mangemorts. Il détestait les sangs-de-bourbe, il était arrogant, manipulateur, avait tenté de tuer Harry et avait, semblait-il, tous les défauts de la terre.

Peut-être. Mais selon elle, il avait des qualités non négligeables qui les compensaient allègrement : il était beau, puissant, riche et intelligent et son seul vrai défaut, c'était qu'il avait épousé cette faux-jeton de Narcissa Black.

Selon Nanola, cette femme ne méritait pas d'être au bras du séduisant lord. Honnêtement, elle-même le méritait encore moins. Elle n'était pas une sang-pur et puis, Lucius Malefoy n'était qu'un personnage de fiction.

Normalement, oui.

Mais le cerveau dérangé de cette pauvre fille en décida autrement, et son subconscient également.

C'est ainsi que Nanola débarqua dans le monde magique, sans tambours ni trompettes. Elle ne passa pas par Poudlard. De toute manière, pauvre moldue qu'elle était, elle ne verrait même pas le château. Elle avait de l'imagination, certes, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Des ruines restaient des ruines.

Non, elle arriva directement devant un manoir assez imposant. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, tout semblait parfaitement entretenu. Elle sourit. L'endroit était parfait. Elle qui rêvait d'espace, elle était servie. Oui, elle avait la folie des grandeurs et vivre dans un château n'était pas pour lui déplaire, pour peu qu'il tienne debout et qu'il y ait un toit. Le reste était accessoire.

Elle gravit les marches du perron et son sourire s'élargit. Elle y était enfin, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait... quelques semaines, tout au plus, ou quelques jours, son cerveau dérangé en sommeil ne savait plus vraiment. Elle avait une mémoire de poisson rouge et ne se souvenait presque jamais des dates, sauf son anniversaire, et encore.

D'une main sûre, bien que tremblante, elle frappa contre la porte avant de serrer les dents de douleur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le bois serait si dur et en plus, on n'avait rien entendu, elle la première. Elle venait sans doute de se casser la main pour rien.

Elle soupira et se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de changer ses lunettes. Elle n'avait pas vu le heurtoir en argent qui représentait un serpent, au milieu de la porte peinte en vert – Serpentard jusqu'au bout. Le bruit que fit la poignée sembla résonner à travers la maison. Vu la taille, le bruit avait dû rendre les pauvres propriétaires sourds.

L'huis s'ouvrit enfin sur une petite créature au teint grisâtre, aux grandes oreilles, aux yeux globuleux, au nez proéminent et habillé en tout et pour tout d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse. Franchement répugnant.

- Les Maîtres n'attendent personne, Mademoiselle.

Nanola fit un instant la moue avant de lever la main et de viser le pauvre elfe de maison de sa baguette magique.

Elle était peut-être moldue, mais elle était dans un rêve, ce qui lui donnait tous les pouvoirs, ou presque.

- Conduis-moi à ton Maître.

Elle se surprit elle-même de cette confiance. D'ordinaire, elle aurait bredouillé. Mais il s'agissait d'un rêve après tout.

- LeZep est désolé, Mademoiselle, mais le Maître n'est pas là. Seule, ma Maîtresse est présente.

- Parfait, s'exclama Nanola, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter la créature. Je veux la voir.

- LeZep ne peut accéder à votre requête, Mademoiselle. Ma Maîtresse ne veut voir personne.

- LeZep va accéder à ma requête, sinon, je le mets au coin !

Surveiller des gamins dans une cour d'école l'avait marquée et lui avait laissé des séquelles, voilà qu'elle menaçait de mettre au coin un elfe de maison qui allait se dépêcher de se repasser les mains dès qu'il fermerait la porte.

- Tout de suite, Mademoiselle, couina la créature en se dépêchant de la conduire dans le boudoir privé de Narcissa Malefoy.

Ils parcoururent ce qui sembla être des kilomètres et passèrent par des escaliers. Ils montèrent et descendirent un nombre incalculable de marches. À croire que l'elfe voulait la perdre.

Le manoir était bien meublé et semblait avoir été refait récemment, du moins, il avait été rénové il n'y avait pas si longtemps

Ils arrivèrent – enfin – devant une porte que LeZep ouvrit après avoir frappé. Nanola observa un instant la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer. C'était assez grand, mais pour une maison de cette taille, ce devait être petit. En revanche, les couleurs choisies étaient immondes. Narcissa avait pris toute la palette de rose existante et l'avait mise ici. La moldue sentit un mal de crâne poindre. Elle portait du rose en petite quantité. Là, elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans le monde des bisounours et des petits poneys. C'était affligeant et elle avait envie de vomir.

- J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangée, claqua la maîtresse de céans en levant les yeux vers son elfe qui s'empressa de reculer, un air de terreur sur le visage.

Nanola claqua la langue. Vraiment aucun respect pour les petites gens. Elle oubliait aisément qu'elle venait de faire la même chose quelques minutes avant avec la pauvre créature.

- LeZep est désolé, Maîtresse Narcissa Madame. Il ira se coincer les doigts...

- Laisse-nous LeZep, intervint Nanola en poussant le petit être vers la porte qu'elle referma.

Elle n'avait pas envie de témoins.

- Vous êtes ? s'enquit la blonde d'une voix hautaine.

La jeune femme, blonde elle aussi – comme c'est pratique – nota que son interlocutrice avait ce même air que dans les livres, elle donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez.

- La future épouse de Lucius, annonça l'étrangère avec un sourire de folle.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient derrière ses lunettes, et avec son sourire, elle avait l'air d'une psychopathe en puissance.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Il me semble avoir mal compris.

Le ton froid ne déstabilisa pas un seul instant Nanola. Elle était dans un rêve, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et la baguette que la femme avait tirée ne l'effrayait même pas.

- Oh si, vous avez compris. Je prends votre place. Je vais devenir la nouvelle épouse de Lucius.

- Est-ce une blague ?

- Nullement, Madame. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais veuillez sortir de chez moi.

Malheureusement pour elle, Narcissa ne bougea pas. Mais elle allait partir, foi de Nanola. Elle mit de côté son éducation et s'approcha de la sorcière qui se tendit. La tarée qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas rassurante.

- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de morue, tu vas lever tes fesses de ce fauteuil, prendre tes cliques et tes claques et te barrer ! Clair ? Ou il faut que je te fasse goûter à mon trente-sept fillette ? !

Et encore, la paire de chaussures qu'elle avait aux pieds, était plutôt du trente-six. Mais ça allait avec sa taille. Elle avoisinait le mètre cinquante-sept. Avec des talons, elle pouvait dépasser le mètre soixante, mais fallait-il encore savoir marcher des heures avec. Elle n'en était pas encore là.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de...

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'étais là que pour le décorum et pondre un fils à Lucius ! C'est fait et t'as pas été fichue de lui trouver une femme décente, l'autre crétine qu'il a épousée est une incapable ! Tu as eu ta chance, maintenant, c'est à mon tour ! Alors dégage ! Ici, maintenant, c'est chez moi !

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit. Vive les sorts de silence informulés que même les moldus pouvaient maîtriser dans les rêves.

- Et avant que tu ne partes définitivement, signe ça.

Nanola sortit de sa poche – sans savoir quelques secondes auparavant qu'elle était là – une demande de divorce et la tendit à sa vis-à-vis qui la signa avec une plume sortie du néant. L'instant d'après, le parchemin avait disparu, de même que Narcissa. L'autre se retrouva sans savoir comment, dans le bureau de son futur époux – il était rentré quand ? – qui était assis à sa table de travail.

Il était beau. Pour un peu, elle l'aurait croqué. Il avait beau avoir près de la soixantaine, il était sacrément bien conservé. Elle devinait un corps svelte sous les robes de sorcier et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc n'avaient pas changé de couleur. Non, il ne faisait pas son âge. Pour tout dire, ça arrangeait Nanola. Elle était peut-être vénale, mais il n'était pas question qu'il soit ridé, flasque et édenté. Non, son mari devait avoir la classe.

- Les visites ne sont pas autorisées, fit l'homme d'une voix presque blasée.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette simple phrase choqua Nanola. Visites de quoi ? Ce manoir pouvait être visité ? Ça non alors ! Sitôt qu'elle serait la maîtresse de maison, elle interdirait tout cela. Sauf s'il y avait des compensations financières. Les touristes devraient payer.

C'était à voir si la somme reçue servait à quelque chose.

Elle se rappela soudain que les visites n'étaient pas autorisées. Autant pour elle alors. En plus de changer ses lunettes, elle allait peut-être envisager de prendre rendez-vous chez un ORL. Elle n'entendait plus très bien.

- Je ne suis pas là pour les visites. Je suis là pour deux choses. La première, tu signes ça...

Elle tendit la demande de divorce dûment signée par Narcissa. Demande qui s'était envolée pour se retrouver dans sa main au moment opportun.

- Une... ? Est-ce une blague ? siffla Lucius en lui jetant un regard glacial qui la fit frissonner et pas de peur.

Pourquoi tout le monde lui demandait ça ? Elle avait l'air de blaguer ? Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Et là, elle était on-ne-peut-plus-sérieuse.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Alors signez, et que ça saute !

Était-ce le ton ou le fait qu'elle décide de tout dans ce rêve, qui convainquit Lucius de signer ? Elle n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Le principal était que cet acte de divorce soit paraphé. Après, le reste était facile. Enfin, elle allait obliger le sorcier à se marier avec elle et ensuite, elle allait marier ses amies avec Severus et Drago. Rien que l'idée la fit sourire.

Le parchemin, alourdi d'une signature en plus, disparut définitivement. Le divorce était officiel.

- Bien. Maintenant, il vous faut vous marier.

- Je vous demande pardon ? tonna Lucius en se levant.

Il était grand, constata-t-elle, admirative. Et quelle prestance. Nanola dût se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Elle avait sa dignité tout de même.

- Je viens de divorcer, ce n'est pas pour me remarier derrière. Et avec qui, je vous prie ?

- Avec moi, mon coco, ricana Nanola avec son air de folle furieuse tout droit sortie d'Azkaban.

Elle ignorait que, comme cela, elle ressemblait à Bellatrix. Elles n'avaient pas du tout le même physique, mais elles pouvaient être aussi cinglées l'une que l'autre. Il ne fallait pas demander à Nanola de torturer quelqu'un, vu les idées tordues qu'elle avait. Elle traumatisait déjà ses personnages dans ses fictions, elle était bien capable de faire la même chose en vrai.

Quand Lucius ouvrit la bouche, elle en eut assez.

- Si c'est pour me demander de répéter ou si c'est une plaisanterie, alors ouvrez vos esgourdes. Oui, je suis sérieuse et oui, vous allez m'épouser ! Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Et vous n'avez pas le choix. Croyez-moi, tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je veux, je serai... infernale et je vous pourrirai la vie.

Autant dire que l'aristocrate se raidit. Il se hâta de se lever et de prendre la main de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas envie de subir le martyre, elle avait déjà l'air tordu quand elle était normale, il refusait de voir ce qu'elle pouvait donner si elle se mettait en tête de lui pourrir la vie.

- Votre prénom ? exigea-t-il.

- Nanola.

Nanola Malefoy, ça sonnait bien, non ?

- Nanola... Nanola tout court ?

- Ben oui. Le reste, on s'en fiche, je change de nom de famille. Pas la peine que je vous le donne.

- Alors soit, capitula le sorcier. Nanola, consentez-vous à devenir ma femme ?

Elle lui avait laissé le temps de finir mais, dès qu'il sortit le dernier mot, elle hurla un grand « oui » qui résonnerait encore dans une semaine dans les pièces les plus reculées. Une chance, elle n'avait pas rendu sourd le grand Lucius.

- La cérémonie se passera demain, annonça-t-elle.

- Demain ? Mais... Il faut un peu plus de temps pour les invitations. Le faire dans un mois serait un délai tout à fait respectable.

- Tu crois que quoi ? Que je vais accepter d'attendre ? Non ! Et les autres, on s'en fiche. Tu ramènes un mage, ton fils et Severus. Les autres invités, je m'en charge.

Elle envoya un SMS – ça captait drôlement bien dans le monde magique d'ailleurs – à Mirabelle31, Archimède et octo. Elle transplana chercher Crapounette. La pauvre en fut d'ailleurs malade. Elle se remit assez rapidement quand Nanola lui annonça qui venait au mariage. Allez savoir pourquoi le nom de Severus Rogue la fit sourire et la fit dévaliser la garde robe apparue comme par magie.

Lucius, en voyant les énergumènes, faillit tout annuler, mais la baguette de sa charmante et douce fiancée, sortant de nulle part, le convainquit du contraire. Il manqua lancer un Avada Kedavra à Mirabelle quand elle lâcha qu'il était évident que c'était Nanola qui portait la culotte.

Le lendemain, le mage marieur, Albus Dumbledore qu'on avait voulu caser avec Nanola mais elle n'avait pas le service adéquat (1), se réjouissait de célébrer cette si fabuleuse union. Avec de la chance, Lucius serait plus gentil avec les elfes de maison.

Ils eurent droit à la plus grande reporter du moment, octo. Elle remplaçait Rita Skeeter qu'elle avait écrasée par inadvertance en laissant tomber son sac à main quand la femme à lunettes à monture en écaille s'était transformée en scarabée. Sa réaction ? Un simple oups, la main devant la bouche. Quiconque la connaissait vraiment, savait ce à quoi elle pensait.

Oui, octo l'avait fait exprès. Elle voulait couvrir le mariage le plus en vue de l'année ! C'était à elle que revenait cet honneur et à personne d'autre ! Elle se fichait de n'avoir aucune expérience dans ce domaine !

Sitôt la cérémonie expédiée – Nanola avait répondu à la place de Lucius et avait fait abréger le discours pour que son fiancé ne s'enfuie pas avant l'échange des vœux – la jeune femme se précipita vers ses amies.

- Je dois vous présenter du monde. C'est mon rêve, alors je fais ce que je veux et croyez-moi, vous allez adorer.

Personne n'osa la reprendre sur ce point, mais toutes étaient inquiètes. Nanola était folle, c'était un fait reconnu.

- Crapou et Mira, je vous présence Severus. Sev chéri...

Elle passa outre le regard noir du maître des Potions, et poussa ses deux amies vers lui.

- Tu épouses Crapou ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Dans moins de cinq minutes, vous passez devant Bubus. Si tu te maries avec elle, tu vas devoir adopter Mirabelle, sa fille adoptive. Techniquement, ce n'est pas vrai mais, c'est mon rêve, donc on fait ce qu'on veut. Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, elle a déjà une fille. Donc félicitations, Sev chéri, tu hérites d'une femme, d'une fille et aussi d'une petite-fille. Bravo !

Elle les laissa là et se tourna vers Archimède qui fixait d'un œil gourmand l'homme au buffet. Mais elle foudroya la blonde à ses côtés.

- T'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ton chéri, mon petit hibou. Allez viens. Avec de la chance, je vais pouvoir célébrer deux mariages en plus aujourd'hui. Le tien et celui de Crapou.

Elle la tira vers le buffet. D'un discret Avada – elle n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès, oups – elle tua Astoria Greengrass, maintenant Malefoy et poussa Archimède vers Drago.

- Drago ? Mon cher beau-fils.

Le sorcier se tourna vers elles, inquiet. Il avait vu la psychopathe que son père avait épousé. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas pu fuir.

- Oui ? Où est Astoria ?

- Peu importe.

Elle n'avoua pas qu'elle avait fait disparaître le corps, ou il avait disparu tout seul, elle ne savait pas vraiment.

- J'ai une nouvelle femme à te proposer. Archimède ? Je te présente Drago. Drago ? Voilà ta femme. Tu as deux minutes pour apprendre à la connaître et la demander en mariage, vous passez devant Bubus en même temps que Sev et Crapou.

- Et l'adoption de Mirabelle ? s'inquiéta Archimède.

- Occupe-toi de ton fiancé !

Deux minutes plus tard, deux couples se tenaient devant le mage marieur. Autant dire, que la cérémonie fut aussi vite expédiée que celle de Nanola et Lucius et les femmes elles aussi parlèrent en lieu et place des époux.

Albus, lui, s'amusait comme un fou.

Dans son coin, octo était occupée à prendre des photos pendant que sa plume à papote auto-encreuse prenait des notes. Elle avait déjà son titre. Et le contenu allait valoir son pesant de cacahuète. À elle le prix Prullizer !

Le lendemain, dans tous les journaux, parut un article peu conventionnel.

**« Les mariages du siècle,**

**Très chers lecteurs, feu Rita Skeeter m'a désignée, moi, octo, Sa Poulpesque Majesté, comme remplaçante.**

**J'ai eu l'immense honneur d'assister aux mariages du siècle. Oui, aux mariages, il y en avait trois. La superbe Nanola, la magnifique Archimède et la merveilleuse Crapounette ont réussi le tour de force de mettre le grappin sur les trois spécimens les plus en vue du monde sorcier, j'ai nommé Lucius, Drago et Severus.**

**Les mariages furent grandiose mais se sont déroulés en petit comité. Il n'était pas question que les couples soient dérangés par des groupies en chaleur.**

**Nous avons appris de source sûre que le jeune sorcier, Harry Potter, avait piqué un scandale parce qu'il n'avait pas été invité. Avec raison, si vous voulez mon avis. Dans les fictions, il est soit avec Severus, soit avec Drago, soit avec Lucius. Ce petit crétin n'allait pas voler la vedette, tout de même.**

**Je vous laisse et vous fais de très gros bisous, mes chéris.**

**Votre octo vénérée. »**

0o0

Au moment d'embrasser enfin son époux – avec tous ces mariages à organiser, la fête démentielle qui avait suivi et le brunch du lendemain, elle n'avait pas eu le temps – quelque chose n'allait pas.

- ... Il est huit heures, heure de retrouver...

Elle abattit sa main sur le pauvre réveil qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette, prête à se rendormir pour retrouver son époux onirique et l'embrasser enfin.

Malheureusement, l'objet de malheur sonna de nouveau neuf minutes plus tard, l'empêchant de recommencer son rêve.

Elle mit pas moins de vingt-sept minutes, soit trois sonneries de réveil, pour se motiver à se redresser.

Elle avait rêvé de Lucius.

- Mais ma pauvre fille, se dit-elle mentalement. T'es complètement atteinte. Entre Charlemagne et Lucius... Ah, je vous jure. Je vais peut-être consulter un médecin, moi.

Nanola se dit qu'il était sans doute mieux qu'elle ne parle pas de ce rêve à ses parents. Une chose était certaine, ses lecteurs, eux, allaient en profiter un maximum, quitte à passer pour une folle.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

(1) c'est un délire de Jenny-chana sur facebook, elle m'avait proclamée amoureuse secrète d'Albus, je suis une femme vénale, j'aime le pognon! Et puis, il ne risquera jamais de me remarquer, je suis une femme et il est gay et vieux, ok, il est puissant mais ça s'arrête là.

Je tiens à remercier Crapounette, Mirabelle31, Archimède et octo de m'avoir permis de mettre leur pseudo dans cet OS.

Le site ff est pris de folie, il colle les mots, refuse l'italique, vire les tirets... S'il reste des choses suspectes, c'est le site!


End file.
